The production of glass fibers and attendant application of aqueous sizes is well known. Such fibers are wound into packages which are subsequently dried prior to incorporation into resins which they are intended to reinforce.
Considerable drying expense could be saved if non-aqueous sizes were available which could be applied in liquid form and which solidified to provide a protective coating without need for drying. Additional benefit could be derived from such sizes if there could be incorporated therein an agent which facilitated adherence between the glass fiber, itself, and the resin.
This invention is directed to the solution of that problem.